The Marauders
by danmel2
Summary: This is the story of James, Sirius and Peter discovering Remus's secret and their journey to become animagi, beginning in their second year.
1. The Secret of the House

Hey guys, always thought this would make for an interesting story, so I decided to give it a crack. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 1- The Secret of the House**

"Hey, Remus, wake up." Said James, prodding his sleeping friend on the shoulder.

"Reeeeeeemuuuuuussssssss." Said Sirius. "Wake up, sleepy head!" He joked, which made Peter giggle like no boy, even a twelve-year-old one, ever should.

Remus had just begun to open his eyes. "Oh, hey guys." He said, rubbing his eyes. He pulled himself up ever slow slightly so that he was leaning on one shoulder. "What time is it? Am I late for class?" He asked, now with a sudden panic.

"No, no, it's Sunday, you buffoon." Said Sirius.

"Thought you weren't getting home from your mum's until tomorrow?" James added suspiciously. "But yet here you are."

"Oh, er, ya, there was a bit of a change." He said, nervously. "She had to go back to the hospital, you see, and-"

"We know." Sirius interrupted. "We know where you go every month."

"Up all night last night, figuring it out." James said. "And then as we leave to go breakfast this morning, there's McGonagall, walking you into the corridor and up the stairs. You were half asleep, didn't even notice us."

"I guessed it, Remus!" Said Peter, very proud.

"Ya, Pete figured it out over last night in the library." Said Sirius. "Werewolf, eh?"

Remus bowed his head in shame. He was completely silent-the colour had totally drained from his face, his green eyes pale and sad.

"Don't worry. It's nothing to be ashamed of." James reassured him, moving from his bed to sit next to his friend.

"You-you don't care?" Asked Remus, very nervous. "Serious?"

"What! Our friend is a werewolf! Why would we care?" Said Sirius. "That's great!"

"What's it like, Remus?" Asked Peter, so excited. "Being a wolf? What kind of powers do you have?"

"I-I don't have any special powers, really." He said, his nervous frown turning to a hopeful smile.

"So can you tell us where you go?" Asked Sirius, who had moved his trunk right in front of Remus' bed so he could face him.

"You know that house, down the road from Hogsmeade?" Said Remus. "Right in there."

"You don't mean..." Said Peter, who's voice turned to a whisper, "_the haunted one?" _

"It's not haunted, numbskull." Sirius said. "It's this big wolfy guy making all those rumours, I bet."

"Well, er, ya." Said Remus, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're making all the screams? And yells?" Asked James. "Why?"

Remus pulled a t-shirt from his trunk, which was next to his bed, and pulled it over himself, before answering. "Professor Dumbledore makes me go there, so I don't hurt anyone while in my wolf form. And while I'm there, I guess I bite and scratch myself out of frustration, or something. I can't really keep track of everything that goes on in the wolf form."

"And that's where all the scratches are from, eh?" Said James, referring to the scratches on his arms.

"Yea." Said Remus, now embarrassed again.

"They're calling that house the Shrieking Shack. You wouldn't believe the rumours people make up about it." Said James. "I've been toying with the idea of visiting it sometime, to see if the rumours were true, but I guess we don't really have to now."

"Brilliant." Said Sirius, in amazement. "Well, not the scratching, obviously, but the whole werewolf thing."

"Er, guys," Remus began, now standing. "Professor Dumbledore made me promise when I first came to Hogwarts, if anyone ever found out about this, then he needed to know about it immediately. He'll want to talk to you."

"Ya, that's okay." Said James, knowing Dumbledore would probably be able to give some details. Plus, it was always nice to have a chat with Dumbledore. "Do you want to go now?"

"We probably shouldn't go first thing in the morning." Said Remus. "Why don't we go before dinner?"

"Because it is before dinner." Said Sirius, mockingly. "It's nearly five o'clock. You've been asleep all day."


	2. The End of Second Year

Hello all, second chapter. Please give a review! Even if it's not a good review, it's much appreciated.

**Chapter 2-The End of Second Year**

"Canary creams." Said Lupin, and the stone gargoyle leapt aside.

"Wow, so this is where his office is?" Asked Sirius. "And he told you the password?"

"Wicked." Said James, as they climbed onto the spiral staircase.

"You may enter." A voice said, as they knocked on the wooden door at the top of the stairs.

The four boys walked in and saw Dumbledore looking at an old book on an armchair. "Ah, yes. I was wondering when this day would come." He said, snapping the book shut. He took the seat behind his desk, and with a flick of his wrist, conjured four armchairs out of thin air to the opposite side, facing him. "Please, boys, do have a seat."

They did as instructed.

"Well, you boys definitely figured it out much sooner then I expected. Is this what you were doing in the library until the late hours of the evening last night?" He asked.

"How did you-" James began.

"There is an awful lot of things that I know, my dear boy, especially when people are sneaking into my library in the dead of night." Said Dumbledore, not accusingly, but amicably. "Now, may I ask what you three think about the news of your friend's condition?"

Sirius was the first to pipe up. "I was amazed. We didn't really know much about them. At first, we wanted to become them also, so we could share in the adventure."

"But then we discovered what the condition was actually like." Said James. "Even so, we want to help in some way, if we can."

"I admire your dedication." Said Dumbledore. "But rest assured, everything that can be done for Remus' well-being is being done at the moment."

There was a brief moment of silence. "So nothing is going to change?" Asked Remus.

"I don't see why anything should." Said Dumbledore. "Now, boys, has Remus told you how he gets to the house on the full moons?"

"I haven't." Said Remus.

"There is a passage, under the whomping willow, leading right to the house. I implore you, never visit the place, and never try and get into the passage. It is very, very dangerous." He said it looking straight into James' eyes, as if reading the thought right out of his head. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir." Said James, recognizing that he wasn't joking.

"Do you have any questions about the condition that I can answer?" Asked Dumbledore, obviously preferring that he be the one to inform them about werewolves.

"How did you get it?" Asked Sirius, directly at Remus, not even worrying about Dumbledore's presence. "The lycanthromy, I mean."

"Lycanthropy, Mr. Black," corrected Dumbledore, putting emphasis on the last syllable, "and that is a tale for another time. Do you have any questions regarding the actual condition itself?"

"We learned lots in the library, professor." Said James. "We know a lot about it already."

"Impressive." Said Dumbledore. "I'm quite pleased that you have read up on the subject."

"However, I would ask that you three keep this the tightest of secrets." Said Dumbledore. "Please, do not speak of it in public, and when you do speak of it, be sure it is private."

"Yes sir." Said Remus, Sirius and James all at once, with Peter echoing a split second later.

"And now, I must apologize to kick you so unceremoniously from my office after such a short visit, but I must be going. I have affairs at the wizengamot to attend to before your final examinations." Said Dumbledore, standing, and showing the boys out.

Back in their dormitory in Gryffindor tower, they all plopped down on their respective beds and started the onslaught of questions.

"So how did it happen?" Asked Sirius.

"About four years ago, my dad had somehow insulted a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback." Remus began. "He won't tell me what it was that happened - he says he's too ashamed. But Greyback ended up coming after me as revenge, I guess. My parents spent a couple of years looking for a cure, but there isn't a cure. They were never sure whether I'd be allowed to go to school, but right after my eleventh birthday, Dumbledore came knocking and insisted, to the objections of the ministry, that there was no reason I shouldn't be allowed to come. He promised he'd take all the precautions he could to make sure other kids would be safe, and that all I had to do in return was work hard to become a great wizard."

By the end of his speech, his voice had become weak and his gaze fell to the floor.

"Did it hurt?" Asked Peter. "You know. When you got bit."

"Ya." Said Remus. He pulled one of his thick, woollen socks off and revealed a rather odd looking, teeth-shaped scar on his left ankle. "The venom burns as it moves through you. I was in St. Mungo's for almost a week."

"What about transforming?" Asked James. "What's that like?"

"Now _that's _painful." Said Remus, now becoming more comfortable talking about his lycanthropy to his friends. "It's like, having a wolf burst out of your back."

The other three cringed.

"Transforming back isn't as bad. On the way out of you, the wolf just bursts, but on the way back in, it's slow, not as sudden, and you're ready for it. And in my case, since I don't have any blood to drink other then mine, the change back is pretty soothing." He continued.

The three of them continued to talk about lycanthropy for the next few hours, and all through dinner. James had decided they would refer to it only as Remus' 'furry little problem', and that was how they spoke about it when around others.

The end of the school year was fast approaching. The end of the year workload left them scrambling to study for exams, and finish essays due in every class. Of course James, Sirius and Remus had very little trouble getting through them all, but Peter was always dragging along behind, trying to keep up with the genius of his three friends; they were always more advanced then he was, in just about every class.

James had been quite content on the four of them spending August at his house but was left disappointed.

"My family is going to Egypt in August, sorry James!" Said Peter. "Next summer though, maybe, I'd love to come!"

Remus had another good reason. "Mum and Dad'll never let me, not with the furry little problem." He had told him right after the Charms exam. "I definitely wish I could though."

Sirius seemed a little more determined to get to his friend's house (and away from his).

"Maybe they'll let me if I tell them you're pure-blood." They were speculating. "Of course, you'd also have to pretend to be Voldemort supporters. Do you think your parents would be up for it?"

"Ya, I'm sure Dad'll be real proud. Do you you want me to actually get the mark as well?" James asked sarcastically.

"Well, I need to find some way to your place this summer." He said. "I can't go the whole two months with them fawning over little Regulus, a proud _slytherin, _a _real pure-blood. _So maybe I'll sneak out, and you can come find me in Diagon Alley."

"I don't even think Dad would mind." Said James.

"We definitely need to get together, especially if we're gonna play quidditch next year." Said Sirius. "We need to practice. If Slytherin win the cup again next year, we should be ashamed of ourselves as Gryffindors."

"I agree completely." Said Sirius, as they were just getting back to the common room to change for the end of year feast. "Any idea what position you're gonna try and play?"

"Dunno. I was thinking chaser, I like to score." Said James.

"You mean you like to show off." Said Remus, who had just appeared behind them. A mischievous grin crept across James' face, but he said nothing.

The feast was its usual hustle and bustle. The food had popped onto the table right as everyone had sat down, and like the previous year, James and Sirius had a friendly competition over who could stuff the most food down their faces before Dumbledore started talking.

"Without further ado," Said the man, rubbing his silverish bear, "I'd like to close this most recent of magnificent years at Hogwarts with, as you've all been waiting for, the presentation of this year's house cup!" He yelled, which got the entire great hall cheering and waiting attentively.

Hagrid rolled the cup, on top of a little trolley, out to the centre of the room, right in front of Dumbledore. "In fourth place, Ravenclaw!" Said Dumbledore, as the cup spat blue and bronze flames from its depths. "In third place, Gryffindor!"

"Damn, lost again." Sirius sighed, with red and gold flames erupting behind him.

"In second place," Dumbledore began, with the two remaining tables waiting eagerly, "Hufflepuff!" A deep sigh came from the table to their right, while victorious smiles filled the table on their left. "And in first place, this year's winners, Slytherin house!"

That was when the table erupted. Everyone at their table was on their feet, screaming and chanting. Of course, sitting right opposite the four, and smiling wider and more arrogantly then any of his fellow Slytherins, was Severus Snape. He was talking quite loudly, fully aware of their presence right behind him, to his friends, Thomas Avery and Hendrick Mulciber. "Well, I suppose anyone _here _could have guessed it. It's not too difficult to win with the competition that we have this year, I mean, it's not as though there is a significant crop of magically talented people this year."

"Hey Pete, Sirius, stay real still.." Said James, sliding his wand right between the two of them.

James whispered something so quiet it was practically inaudible, and as he did, the faintest purple spark sailed from his wand to Snape's back.

"There are so mebby ibiots, i' theems," He started, but trailed off when he realized something was wrong. "Oi! Wath happenin to my tung?!" He turned, and saw Sirius and Peter laughing hysterically. "Pobber! Wat did oo do to my tung?!" He tried to say, but it was all could say before his tongue swelled up to the size of a squash.

"Think of a counter-jynx for that and then we'll see who's magically talented, _Snivellus!" _James jeered, to the amusement of his friends.

Snape pulled his robes up to cover his massive, oversized tongue, but he no longer needed to when he was saved by another blue spark. "You okay, Sev?" Said the very young, but very pretty Lily Evans.

"Ya, thanks." He said, not even glancing towards James.

"Look at that, the superior Slytherin needs to be saved by a big, strong, Gryffindor?" James mocked. "I thought we were talentless?"

"Shut your mouth, you arrogant toerag!" Lily yelled at him. "You're supposed to be bold and noble, so-called _Gryffindor_! There's nothing noble about jynxing someone when their bloody back is turned!"

"Sorry, Evans!" James said, sarcastically. "I assumed it wouldn't do anything, since Snivellus informed everyone around him of our apparent lack of talent."

"Ugh, you're such an ass, you know that, James?" She said, red in the ears, before storming back to where she was sitting before. James tracked her steps the entire way back to her friends. It wasn't the first time he'd caught himself doing this; there was something about her that could draw the eye of anyone, boy or girl, right to her. Maybe it was the gentle ferocity with which she walked, the kind-hearted anger with which she spoke...

"James?" Said Sirius. "You fall in love or something?" He mocked.

"What?" He said, now noticing that all three of them were watching him stare at her. "No, I, er, she's just annoying is all. Why can't she mind her own business?"

"I'll say!" said Peter.

Dumbledore had continued talking a few moments after their little disagreement with Snape, but none of them heard it. He had now retaken his seat between McGonagall and Slughorn, and just as he sat down, the tables lined themselves, with delicious looking cakes, tarts, pies, and all sorts of other sweets.

James nearly gagged as the food appeared in front of him; he had eaten so much at dinner it felt like there was still food sitting in his throat, since there was no room in his stomach. Remus gave him a big old pat on the back. "You brought this on yourself, mate." He said, putting a very generous slice of pie onto his plate, and digging in.

The gryffindor common room was its usual hustling, bustling affair for the last night of school. Everyone was down there, trying to have a last night with their friends before the morning. There was music playing, and some older boys managed to get a few bottles of elf-made win, red currant rum, firewhiskey, and more then a few cases of butterbeer for the final night. They were passing a quaffle around, keeping it away from a couple of older girls, just for fun. The seven members of the quidditch team all wore their red jumpers with the gold stripe through the middle, with names and numbers on the back, and the house crest on the front. James couldn't wait to get his hands on one next season.

He liked his chances; all three chasers, one of the beaters, and the keeper were graduating. And, according to Ferris Pond, a sixth year and the most obvious choice for next year's captain, there weren't really any promising chaser replacements. This made James and Sirius really excited, and that much more eager to get practicing. James' father told him they would go to Diagon Alley to pick him out a broom in the first week of the summer, while Sirius already owned a broom. They were gearing up to find a way to spend the summer together, after James got home from his vacation in France.

The train was a reasonably pleasant affair. They didn't see Snape on it, much to James' and Sirius' dismay. They also didn't see Lily Evans, which also bothered James. But on the bright side, he had the entire summer ahead of him.


	3. Willow Cottage

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters and they are the copyright property of their owner(s).

Hey all, thanks for reading another chapter. A long time ago, I wrote a Harry Potter Fanfic on a different account about Albus Potter, Harry's son, competing in the triwizard tournament. If anyone's interested, the link is posted on my profile! Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 3 - Willow Cottage**

A great, brown, barred owl soared in through the window to James' room on the unusually cold morning of July 31st. It sat on the windowsill, staring James in the eyes with a neck turned at an unnatural angle and impatient yellow eyes that screamed, '_take this bloody note or I'm leaving.' _He unravelled the note from the owl's leg, and to his great pleasure, saw Sirius' perfect handwriting signalling he had finally managed to write back.

_James,_

_That's great that your parents said that I could come stay with you. Let me know when you guys will be in diagon alley, I have hatched a brilliant plan; I'm just going to put a charm on my trunk to make it light as a feather and send it with the ruddy bird (his name is actually Rudd, I don't call him the ruddy bird for nothing!). Then I'll leave my parents a note that I've gone somewhere half-way cross the country and meet you in diagon alley. Genius, amiright? Write back with a date, and I'll be waiting at Rosa Lee's Tea shop round noon._

_Also, listen to this; my great uncle Lycoris was here for tea last week, and I heard him let something very interesting slip. The trace only detects magic used around underage wizards! So it detects that magic is used around my brother and I, but the ministry thinks it's my parents doing it. I've been practicing this feather-light charm I'm going to be using on my trunk for a few days, and nobody suspects a thing!_

_Write back quick. I'm ready to go at a moment's notice. I've written the note and packed all my things already. _

_Sirius_

James was so excited he could barely talk. Leave it to Sirius to find out that the secret underage magic had been right in front of their noses. James took his quill and a piece of parchment, and wrote frantically;

_Sirius,_

_Dad and I will be waiting in Diagon Alley on the second of August. Only two days away! And thanks for the tip. We'll be sure to use that one a whole lot when you're at my place._

_James_

And James could hardly wait the two days until he saw his friend again. He and Sirius had only been friends for two years, but they had already been each other's brothers that they never had. James was an only child, and Sirius didn't exactly see eye-to-eye with his family, and his younger brother was no exception.

Sirius could hardly hold his excitement. He paid the cashier at Rosa Lee's teashop for his cup, and then dragged his broom to a seat at the bar up against the window overlooking the square, waiting anxiously for his friend.

Sirius had never met James' father; and naturally, trying to spot a very short James with his father amongst the crowd was quite difficult. The pocket watch that he carried with him him read noon on the dot, so the excitement was turning to anxiety.

"Sirius!" He heard, coming from a pack of people in front of him. There was a taller man there, who looked exactly like James, only this man was clearly in his fifties. Inferring that the yell had come from James, and the man was his father, he left his half-filled cup on the bar and took off at a sprint out the door.

"James?!" He yelled, pushing through the crowd of people twice his size to reach his friend, pulling him into a tight hug.

"You must be Sirius, then." Said the man. "Cormian Potter. James has told me a lot about you. To the cauldron, then, we'll be needing lunch." And without another word, the man spun off and let the children follow.

"How's the family been?" Said James. "Treating you all-right?"

"They've started to refer to me as, 'the blood-traitor'." Sirius said.

"Ah, it's alright, Mum's family refers to Dad and I as the same. We don't see them much anymore; Dad had a row with Mum's brother, uncle Engelhart, last Christmas, and we haven't seen them since then." James said. "Dad says its common among pure-bloods these days, with Voldemort gaining power."

"My family will rinse your mouth with firesoap if you say the name." Sirius began, as he and James jogged to keep up with Cormian. "My grandfather's invention, to punish children who say things they don't like; it feels like regular soap on the skin, but it burns the tongue if it gets in your mouth. Nasty stuff that is." Sirius saw James open his mouth, but before he even got the words out, Sirius said, "Yea, I did steal some."

"Good work, my friend. Should be good in Snape's pumpkin juice." James said, before giving his friend the biggest of high fives.

They followed Cormian into the leaky cauldron. "Morning, Tom." He greeted the bar-man, raising the bowler hat atop his head. "A few menus, I think. I've got a few boys with me."

Tom silently obeyed the request, as Cormian sat down at the first table he found. James and Sirius took the seats opposite him.

"So, Sirius, James tells me you're from a family of pure-blood crazies, correct?" Cormian asked, with a touch of humour in his voice.

"Yes, sir, but I assure you, I'm not one of them." Sirius responded.

"Please, son, don't call me '_sir.' _I am indeed not a sir. Just Cormian will do." Said the man.

"Here you are, Corm." Said Tom, bringing him the menus. "Something to drink?"

"Yea, bring me some sort of muggle beer, if you don't mind, Tom, I know its early, but I fancy a drink. And I'm sure these two would appreciate a pair of butterbeers." He instructed, looking down at his menu, not taking taking notice at the huge smiles that stretched across the boys' faces.

"Of course, Corm." Said Tom, retreating back to the bar.

"So Quidditch, eh?" Said Cormian, staring at the broom Sirius carried with him.

"Yea, James are I were thinking we'd try and make the team this year." Sirius said.

"And we do need to practice." James said. "Though there are no chasers left, so I'd say we've got a good chance."

"Hogwarts Quidditch is truly incredible. I was a beater in my day, and the best Gryffindor has had in recent memory, if I do say so myself." Said Cormian, with a big smile on his face.

"If we lose to slytherin again, I'll lose it." Said James. "Bunch of freakin death eaters. No way they're stealing our cup this year."

After they ate, they walked up and down Diagon alley for a few hours. Cormian made stops at Flourish and Blotts, where he ordered about fifty galleons worth of books right to his place, as well as buying a new bronze cauldron at Potage's, a few quaffles and a pair of bludgers and Quality Quidditch supplies, a variety of potion ingredients at Slug and Jiggers, and treats for lizards, cats, and owls at the Magical Menagerie. At the end of the long day of shopping the boys were subjected to, he got them both massive, four-scoop ice cream cones at Fortescue's.

"Are we apparating to your place, then, James?" Asked Sirius, wondering why they were still walking after the ice cream, even though Cormian had finished his shopping.

"We'll be flooing, actually." Interjected Cormian. "Much too far to apparate, you see, we live in a village quite far from London indeed. A small wizarding village in the north of scotland, called Crovie. Lovely, place, yes, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Said Cormian, still not looking at them, but rather swiftly navigating through the other walkers and into Gringotts.

"Morning, Mr. Potter!" Said a goblin. "Want to get into your vault, then, do ya?"

"Not today, Balagog. Only using the fireplaces this afternoon." He said. "Willow cottage is the place. I'll see you there shortly." He held out his jar of green powder, and each of the boys took a handful, before he stepped into the first fireplace, and pronouced very clearly, "Willow Cottage."

James and Sirius followed suit. "Willow cottage!" Said James, and Sirius waited a few moments before repeating as to avoid crowding the fireplace on the other side.

The second the green flames subsided, Sirius couldn't believe his eyes. He stepped out of the fireplace into a beautiful sitting room, with eight-foot tall, twenty-foot wide windows overlooking a beautiful oceanside beach. "Wow. You live here?" Said Sirius, seeing that James had come out a few seconds before him. "This is amazing!"

"Thank you, my boy." Said Cormian. "James, show him to his room, and the rest of the house. And also, Sirius, I know you probably don't want to, but I would ask that you write your parents. Your owl should be on the windowsill of your room upstairs, he brought your trunk this morning."

Sirius sighed. They were probably jumping for joy right now, that Sirius was gone for the summer. Maybe he'd write uncle Alphard, and ask that he tell them where he is instead...

"C'mon, this way, Sirius." Said James, leading him out of the sitting room and main hall area, and up a few steps to the kitchen. "Mum, this is my friend Sirius."

The woman was in the kitchen cooking, and she turned around for the introduction. "A pleasure, Sirius." She said, with a smile bright enough to light up the whole town. "Please, call me Elicia."

"Hello!" Sirius said, but James grabbed him by the shoulder and went upstairs.

"Bathroom's in there." Said James. "That one's only for us, Mum and Dad have their own. And this here is my room." James led Sirius into a large bedroom with yellow and black paint everywhere. "Of course, you know I'm a Wimbourne Wasps fan. That's what all the colours are for." James continued. "In here is your room. There's not much in it, nobody's ever slept there except Grandpa Joff when he visits, and he hasn't been round in a few years now. Feel free to unload your stuff into the closets and such, you'll be here a month!"

"Blimey, James, your house is incredible." Said Sirius.

"Thanks, mate. I'm gonna go down and help Mum with dinner, you should unpack and write your parents. Come downstairs when you're done." James said.

"Thanks, and yea, I will." Said Sirius, still dumbfounded.

After James had left, Sirius unloaded. He hung his broom that he'd been carrying all day on the hook in the corner, changed from his jeans into shorts, and then started unpacking all his stuff. All the muggle clothes, he'd put in drawers, and he hung up all of his robes. All his school supplies were there too, which he put on the bookshelves around the massive bedroom. After that, he sat at the desk, and began writing.

_Mum and Dad,_

_I know you got my note by now and I know you know it's a lie. I'm staying at the Potters' for the rest of the Summer. I may or may not see you at the train station on the first. If not, see you at Christmas._

_Sirius_

Good enough, he thought, and he tied it to Rudd's leg, who had been waiting for him at the window when he walked into the room, instructed him to bring it to his real home, and ran downstairs to join in his best friend in the home he already wished was his.


End file.
